cw_series_fanfictionfandomcom-20200215-history
The Old Ones
The Old Ones are a mysterious group of ancient vampires and vampire/siphoner hybrids with an agenda against the Mikaelsons that seem to involve Taylor Kingston. Having existed in secret for centuries, they are regarded as myths even by the Mikaelsons themselves. Formation The Sulez Dynasty Season 1 The Originals Season 1 The Originals Season 2 The Originals Season 3 On Davos orders, Christabella Marcoux returns to New Orleans, aiding the Mikaelsons in temporarily defeating Dahlia and killing most of The Cabal members stationed in the city. The Originals Season 4 The Originals Season 5 The Originals Season 6 After the failure of Davos' plan, Christabella is the only surviving member of the group. In Hearing Damage, she officially disavows Davos and his ideals to join Tristan and his splinter faction of the Strix. The group is considered extinct after this event. The Sulez Dynasty Season 3 Davos is resurrected by Osvajac to help them achieve their endgame, but he soon manipulates them for his own ends, resulting in the group's destruction. He proceeds to recruit various elder vampires, hoping to recreate the faction but is killed before the plan can come to fruition. Alternate Reality In the alternate reality presented in Dark Paradise, the group has succeeded in accomplishing their goal of worldwide vampire supremacy, with Davos as the leader of the World Government. The Originals Season 9 In 2015, the immortal known as Alec Drake begins the final phase of the Old Ones' ultimate plan. Members * Davos (leader) * Solomon * Christabella Marcoux (hybrid) * Anica * Alec Drake (temporarily) * Tess Smith * Miriam (hybrid) * Lucan (hybrid) * Cerdic * Jochi * Aslaug * Anne Bonny * Siobhan Abrams * Lorenzo Meddenhall * Sage Meddenhall * Tristan de Martel * Aurora de Martel * Lucien Castle Trivia * The group as a whole is the primary antagonist of The Originals: Always & Forever. * In the books, the Old Ones are the first vampires. They had never been human, and could only be destroyed by mass amounts of magic or through Elena's blood. * In the television series, Davina Claire has referred to the Mikalesons as 'the old ones' on several occasions. * Several members are also members of The Strix. Appearances * 38/45 (TSD) * 36/80 (TO) * 74 (Total) (TO S1) (7/8) * Always amd Forever * Marcellus * M Is For Mikaelson * Communitas * Performances * Le Serpent dans le Jardin * Danse Macabre (TO S2) (6/8) * Blood For Blood * Traitors * Miracle * Liturgical Consternations * Paradise Lost * Our Family's Hope (TO S3) (8/8) * The Puppet Mistress (Christabella) * Buried Beneath (Christabella) * Revivify (Christabella) * Let Her Go (Christabella, hallucination of Sage) * Falling Slowly (Christabella, Sage) * All I Need (Christabella) * Pretty Wicked Things (Christabella) * The Destroyer (Christabella, Jochi) (TO S3) (13/13) * Seven Months Later (Christabella, Jochi, Lucan, Tess, Solomon, Anne) * Copenhagen (Christabella, Jochi, Lucan, Tess, Solomon, Anne, Lucian, Tristan, Aurora) * Light 'Em Up (Christabella, Jochi, Lucan, Tess, Solomon, Anne, Tristan) * Ultranumb (Christabella, Tess, Anne) * Wicked (Christabella, Jochi, Tess, Anne, Lucian, Tristan, Aurora) * Corner (Christabella, Jochi, Lucan, Tess, Solomon, Anne, Lucian, Aurora) * Hello Storyville (Christabella, Jochi, Tess, Anne, Aurora) * Dark Horse (Davos, Christabella, Jochi, Lucan, Tess, Solomon, Anne, Lucien, Tristan, Aurora) * Black as Night (Davos, Christabella, Jochi, Solomon, Tess, Anne, Lucien, Tristan, Aurora) * Deal With The Devil (Davos, Christabella, Jochi, Solomon, Tess, Anne, Lucien, Tristan Aurora) * Skulls (Davos, Christabella, Jochi, Tess, Anne, Solomon, Anica, Cerdic, Lucien, Tristan, Aurora) * The Old Ones (episode) (Davos, Tess, Jochi, Anne, Anica, Cerdic, Solomon, Aslaug, Miriam, Lucien, Tristan, Aurora) * Hybrid (Davos, Christabella, Jochi, Tess, Anne, Anica, Cerdic, Solomon, Aslaug, Miriam, Lucien, Tristan, Aurora) (TO S5) (8/9) * Things We Lost in the Fire (Christabella, Tess, Aurora) * Bad Blood (Christabella, Tess, Cerdic, Tess, Anne, Anica, Aurora) * Dead or Alive (Davos, Christabella, Tess, Anica, Aslaug, Lucien, Tristan, Aurora) * Trust (Davos, Christabella, Tess, Cerdic, Anica, Anne, Aslaug, Miriam, Lucien, Aurora) * Call of the Wild (Davos, Christabella, Anica, Tess, Cerdic, Anne, Lucien, Tristan, Aurora) * Ragnarok (Davos, Christabella, Anica, Tess, Anne, Miriam, Aslaug, Lucien, Tristan, Aurora) * Afterlife (Christabella) * Ethan (Christabella) Crossover Appearances (TSD S1) (13/13) * Pilot (Enzo, Sage) * Say Anything (Enzo, Sage, Tristan, Aurora) * All Through The Night (Enzo, Sage, Tristan, Aurora) * Sacrilege (Enzo, Tristan, Aurora) * The Fallen (Enzo, Tristan, Aurora) * Animal I Have Become (Enzo, Sage, Tristan, Aurora) * Go (Enzo) * Sacrifice (Enzo, Sage, Tristan, Aurora) * Daughter (Enzo, Tristan, Aurora) * Infinite (Enzo, Sage, Tristan, Aurora, Siobhan) * Salvation (Enzo, Sage, Tristan, Aurora) * Darkness Lifts (Enzo, Sage, Tristan, Aurora, Siobhan) * Reckoning (Enzo, Sage, Tristan, Aurora) (TO S2) (14/15) * New Divide (Sage, Tristan, Aurora) * Catalyst (Sage, Tristan, Aurora) * Gauntlet (Sage, Tristan, Aurora) * Something I Can Never Have (Sage, Tristan, Aurora) * People Are Crazy (Sage, Tristan, Aurora) * Heaven's A Lie (Sage, Tristan, Aurora) * Blinding (Sage, Tristan, Aurora, Siobhan) * Exquisite (Tristan, Aurora) * Terrible (Tristan, Aurora) * Wedding (Tristan, Aurora) * Regime (Tristan, Aurora) * Lost (Tristan, Aurora) * Shadows (Tristan, Aurora) * Unthinkable (Tristan, Aurora) (TSD S3) (7/13) * Darkness On The Edge Of Town (Davos) * Every Breath You Take (Davos) * The Blood Gospel (Davos) * Final Mistake (Davos) * Games You Play (Davos) * Thousand Eyes (Davos, Jochi, Solomon, Anica, Anne, Tristan, Aurora, Enzo, Sage) * Dark Paradise (Davos, Jochi, Solomon, Anica, Anne, Tristan, Aurora, Enzo, Sage) (TSD S4) (3/8) * From The Mouth Of Madness (Davos) * Posthumanity (Davos) * Gods & Monsters (Davos) (TSD S5) (1/6) * What Kind Of Day Has It Been? (Davos) Category:Recurring Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Vampires Category:The Originals Season 3 Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Main Antagonists Category:The Originals Season 2 Characters Category:The Originals Season 4 Characters Category:The Originals Season 5 Characters Category:The Originals Season 6 Characters Category:The Originals Season 7 Characters Category:The Originals Season 8 Characters Category:The Sulez Dynasty Characters Category:The Sulez Dynasty Season 1 Characters Category:The Sulez Dynasty Season 2 Characters Category:The Sulez Dynasty Season 3 Characters Category:Characters Category:Terrans